


Shattered

by blklightpixie26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they had been enemies for years, Draco knows the pain that Harry has been hiding away because it's the same as his own. Just one more time will he hold out his hand to Harry before others get hurt. Will Sharing his way of dealing with things help both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the owners of Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to the wonderfully brilliant JK Rowling. I get nothing from this: $ or prestige. The most wonderful SlytherinQueen3571 took the time to look it over. Any residual mistakes are mine. Any resemblance to someone else's works are strictly coincidental.

“Potter, Let's go.” Draco called as he saw the other's magic snapping around him.

Harry turned without a second thought and followed him out of the Great Hall as the other students watched and then gossiped. Rumors would run wild about why Draco had nearly dragged Harry out the door. He found that he didn't care about it though, people would say what they wanted to and it would be believed by others. Truth or not amongst the rumors, he knew a side of Draco that the others did not and he had learned that he could trust the blond. “Where are we going?”

“You will see when we get there.” Draco replied heading up the staircase.

When they reached the seventh floor, Harry looked over at Draco. “It was destroyed.”

Draco stopped and raised an eyebrow. “So was the vanishing cabinet, I fixed it though didn't I?”

Harry stared at him for a moment, anger at the memory flooding through him, but then it settled. They had spent weeks talking things over between fights and arguments. After it was all said and done, a wizards oath was said between them agreeing that the past would be the past. “Yeah you fixed it.”

The blond said nothing knowing that though they could say a lot to each other now, he had crossed a line that he shouldn't have. Silently Draco brought to mind exactly what they would need while he walked in a circle. When the door appeared, he opened it and glanced back. “Scared Potter?”

“Not on your life Malfoy.” he walked in behind him. In his head though he knew that the sentence was untrue, he wouldn't trust anything on Malfoy's life because he knew that he couldn't handle Draco's death if it happened.

The inside of the room was filled with various pieces of glass and crystal along with mirrors. They moved to the middle where there was an empty place for them to stand safely. Draco took in the fact that though the mirrors did not look like anything he knew of directly, some of the glass and crystal ware was a mirror image of the pieces at the Manor.

“Draco.”

“Hear me out.” The blond said taking off the school robes and standing in front of him comfortably in a white shirt and black dress pants. “Your magic is about to explode. Every time you look at the head table you shut down on everyone. The minute you walk into Potions your agitated and it escalates almost faster than a fiendfyre.”

Harry turned away pretending to be looking at the items that the room had created for them. “I'm fine.”

“You are not fine.” Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I'm not fine. We are both damaged goods Harry. The war took people that you loved and loved you. It took someone that meant something to both of us too.” “I'm fine.” he insisted.

Draco levitated one of the crystal punch cups and threw it against a mirror shattering the cup and breaking the mirror. “Your not fine! Damn it Harry I've seen the looks you give Slughorn. If the killing curse was a wandless spell he would be dead many times over. He sits in Severus' chair, he took over as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house. Let's be honest here if he had stayed away Severus might still be alive.”

Harry's magic flared and he picked up a wine glass throwing it against the wall. A goblet followed and then a punch bowl. “He killed him. It's Slughorn's fault Snape's dead!”

Draco picked up a crystal sculpture and threw it. “The Dark Lord took Severus' life before I could even have my children, he was like a father to me. Severus never should have trusted him.”

“He took my parents, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Sirius.” each name being punctuated with a different sound of things breaking.

“The Dark Lord took over my family's home.” Draco shattered another mirror along with more crystal. “He threatened me, my mother, and my father.”

The blond felt something and turned quickly putting up a shield around himself before Harry's magic seemed to explode along with everything else. He watched as Harry's shoulders sagged and he wand arm fell to his side. “Harry,”

The Boy who Lived slowly collapsed to his knees. “Voldemort took the last connection to my mum. He ordered Snape killed right in front of me. Snape died in my arms before I could even…” his voice dissolved into sobs.

Their pasts didn't matter at that moment. In that moment, Draco didn't feel the magic snapping angrily around the brunette instead he felt the raw pain Harry had been hiding. He carefully made his way over wrapping his arms around the other man and held on tight. “Before you could what Harry?” he asked softly.

His body rocked with the sobs. “I never got to thank him or tell him that I forgave him for everything that I ever blamed him for.”

Draco shifted and pulled Harry in close. He would deal with telling the other man about his sexual orientation at a later time along with all the other things about his Godfather that Harry should know. Now was the time to support him through the pain that was finally being released and let Harry's magic settle back down before there was more damage done.

Neither of them saw the six pairs of eyes watching them closely and seeing a new bond being made. One on which a friendship, if not more, would be able to be built.


End file.
